


You'll think of me

by rosalina2124



Category: Station 19 (TV)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-19
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-15 01:48:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29551647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rosalina2124/pseuds/rosalina2124
Summary: When Ryan gets appendicits will everyone be there for him when he needs them the most????I woke up early this morning 'round 4 a.m.With the moon shining brightAs headlights on the interstateI pulled the covers over my headAnd tried to catch some sleepBut thoughts of us kept keeping me awakeEver since you found yourself in someone else's armsI've been tryin' my best to get alongBut that's okayThere's nothing left to say, butTake your records, take your freedomTake your memories, I don't need 'emTake your space and take your reasonsBut you'll think of me





	You'll think of me

Chapter one  
The feeling of a cool hand on my back causes me to take in a breath as I realize it’s just Andy and I try to relax. I’m about the last place I want to be right now,in the back of an ambulance,and they are trying to convince me to go to the hopsital. I don’t want to,but I’m in a lot of pain,and I probably should. It all happened so fast,one minute I was somewhat fine,then the pain hit hard,harder than it had before and I almost passed out on her. I’ve been dealing with what I thought was a upset stomach all day,I’ve been downing pepto,hoping for the best. It hasn’t worked out that way,far from it,the pain got worse in the last hour,something is really wrong with me. “Easy Ry,I just need to lay you back alright,I need to feel your stomach”she says softly squeezing my hand. “OK And,I trust you”I murmur as I let her and Maya lay me back against the gurney as I take in a pained breath,it hurts to lay flat.

“You better”she says as I let her unbutton my first shirt,then pull up my undershirt. They took my vest off as soon as they got me in,I felt like I couldn’t breathe,I was panicking. I let her feel my stomach,it’s not too bad,until she hits by my beltline,then it gets a lot worse when she lets go. “I know babe,that’s not good,it looks like you have appendicitis,we need to get you to the hospital”she says rubbing my shoulder lightly. “OK,this sucks”I murmur as I see Maya get out,so she can grab Travis,so we can go. “I know guy,I want to get an IV on you,get you on fluids,we’ll take good care of you,I promise”she says as I see the door open and Travis gets in,to help,and Maya gets into the drivers seat,so we can go.

“What’s going on with you guy,I heard that you almost passed out on us”he asks as I let him stick leads to my chest,to watch my heart rate. “I just don’t feel good,I woke up with an upset stomach this morning,I’ve been taking pepto, but it’s just gotten steadily worse,the pain hit hard earlier”I say wincing as my heart rate climbs because of the pain. “Just breathe guy,how much pepto bismol did you take”he asks as I feel us start to move. “I don’t know Trav,I had about half a bottle left this morning,so whatever was in that,ow,I think I’m going to puke”I say taking in a breath,that all too familar feeling in the pit of my stomach.

“OK,we got you”he says as I see her put a bed pan in front of me,in the nick of time. I throw up into it,I know they’ve seen it all before,but I’m still feeling self concious. “You done guy”he asks as I nod and they help me lay back again. I see her get the supplies around for an iv,it’s time. I look at her as I sense him grab the needle,then he wipes my skin down,and slides it in with ease,it barely stings. “Your doing good,we’re just about at the hospital,it’s going to get a little crazy,but we’ll take good care of you”he says gently squeezing my shoulder. I’m scared,it’s going to get overwhelming out there,and everything is happening so fast as it is.

“I’m scared,it’s all going really fast”I say taking in a shuddering breath as I feel her squeeze my hand. “I know babe,we got you I promise,we’ll handle everything”she says softly as I nod,I trust them with my life,they’ll make sure I get taken care of. Before I know it,we’re at the hospital,and it’s time for better or for worse. We come to a stop,and I hear Maya get out,and she opens the doors to the back of the ambulance. They get everything ready,and they get me out of the ambulance,and there’s a doctor and a nurse waiting. I regconize the doctor right away,Jo,Dr.Wilson,I know she’s someone I can trust. I don’t know the nurse though,which is alright. They start to move me inside,out of the cold night air,and they ask questions about what’s going on with me. Andy answers most of them,giving them my vitals,and telling them what happened on scene. 

We go behind double doors,then we’re in a exam room,and it’s time to move me from one gurney to another,this is going to be hell. “We need to go ahead and move you Ryan,I know it’s not going to be pleasant,but we’ll make it quick”she says gently as I nod,too tired to say anything. I let them do it,it’s really not pleasant,it hurts me a lot. “God it hurts”I murmur wincing,trying to breathe. “I know it hurts honey,just try to breathe,there we go”she says gently as it eases up,and I try to relax. Then it’s time for Andy and Trav to leave for a bit,not something I want,but I know it needs to happen. They need room to work,it’s getting crowded as it is. I sense Andy come over to me first and she places a cool hand on my cheek. “Shh,we’ll be here Ry,we’re just going to go out to the waiting room babe,I’ll come back in a little bit”she says kissing me on the forehead lightly.

“OK And”I murmur softly as I sense him come over,and he squeezes my hand lightly. Then they leave,leaving me with Jo and the nurse. I watch as she goes over to the counter and grabs a gown,I know they need to get me in it,so they can examine me better. “We’re going to get you into a gown alright Ryan”she says as I nod. I let them do what they need do,letting them get me undressed is unpleasant,it makes the pain worse,jarring movements. They’re trying to be careful,but it still hurts,but it’s over before I know it and they help me lay back,on my side for the moment thankfully.

“How long have you been feeling bad Ryan”she asks as I see her grab a chart,and the thermometer. “I woke up feeling bad this morning,but I figured it was an upset stomach,I’ve been taking Pepto Bismol off and on all day,but I’ve just been getting steadily worse”I murmur as I feel her place the thermometer against my temple. “OK,have you thrown up any”she asks quietly, “Just in the ambulance,but I’ve been feeling queasy all day”I say as it finally beeps and she notes my temperature,102,not a high fever,but something is still wrong. “OK,I’m going to feel your stomach alright,see what’s going on”she says gently as I nod.

I let them get me onto my back,and I try to take in a breath,to ease the pain,it finally settles for the moment. She lifts my arms above my head,then she pulls up my gown to my breast bone. I feel her cool hands on my stomach,and I try to relax,I end up doing alright,until she hits my lower right side and she lets go. The pain is unbelivable,just like when Andy did it,it fucking hurts. “I know it hurts honey,it looks like you have appendcitis,I want to get you down to surgery as soon as possible”she says gently,knowing I’m scared,and that it’s a lot. “What happens now”I say quietly as I shift back to my side,where I’m comfortable. “I’m going to go ahead and have Sara call down to the OR,and I’ll get you prepped for surgery,it’s a simple procedure,you’ll be in and out within an hour”she says softly as she looks at Sara,the nurse,and she leaves to make the call.  
“OK,I trust you”I say quietly,willing myself to not cry,even though it would be reasonable,given everything tonight. I let her prep me for surgery,it’s not too bad,she inserts another iv,in my hand this time,to give me medicine to make me sleepy. And she checks my other IV,the one giving me fluids,and then she’s done for the moment. “You should be all set for now,I’m sorry I can’t give you pain meds,it’s protocol with appendicits I’m afraid,I’m going go get Andy for you alright,try to get some rest”she says gently squeezing my shoulder. “It’s OK,I understand”I say sleepily,I know why she can’t,it sucks all the same though.She leaves then,leaving me in the quietness of the late night. Before I know it I’m out,the last thoughts on my mind being if I’ll be alright,if I’ll make it through this.


End file.
